Ichigo's Tea Job
by BlueShard20
Summary: Ichigo comes to Hinata City and tries for Tokyo University a second time. After what happened with the Fullbringers three years ago, Ichigo believes a fresh new start will help him pass this time. Will Ichigo fail again or will he have another soul changing adventure when he works at a certain tea house? IchigoXHaruka.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hello Everyone! This will be my first Fanfiction story and I'm finally glad to write one at last!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Love Hina.**

 _Chapter 1: Ichigo's New Beginning_

 _ **Three Years after the Fullbringer Arc…**_

 **Ichigo's Bedroom: Early in the morning**

It was early in the morning and sitting on his knees, we find our favorite orange head packing his things and putting them in a suit case on his bed. He was packing his cloths, socks, a map, a camera, and papers for a school. Then grabbing something out of one of his desk drawers was his substitute combat pass. He stared at it for a few minutes, recalling slight memories and some old wounds too. Before he got too deep for a flashback, he shakes his head realizing he did not have time for that. He puts the badge in his pocket. After making sure he had everything he needed, he closes the suitcase and looks at his watch. "Okay, I have enough time to make it to the train station."

He gets up and heads to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, however nature called him. He heads for the restroom and places his suitcase next to the door and goes in. After his business is settled he comes out and grabs his case, if it was there. When Ichigo felt nothing but air grabbing something his bag was indeed gone. "Who the hell took my bag!?" Ichigo yells out and heads down stairs.

Ichigo heads towards the living room and looks for the culprit that he already had in mind of who it was. "Dad, I swear if it was you. You're gonna get it!" he says in a rage, charging straight towards where his father could be. He was in a hurry for his train and he had a ticket for a specific time in the case.

When he enters the living room, he sees his father sitting at the table waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo was confused as to why his dad just sitting there not looking goofy like he always was. "Uh, by any chance did you take my bag old man?" Ichigo asks

Isshin took a sip of coffee and spoke calmly "No son, but I wish I did first." He says and takes another drink.

Ichigo hearing the reply already told him that it wasn't his dad like he thought he did. "Then, do you know who?"

"Yep" Isshin says after finishing his drink "But first, let's have breakfast!" he says in his loud joyous voice.

Ichigo made a dash and covered his father's mouth. "Shut up you idiot old man! You almost woke up Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo whispers.

Isshin nods and Ichigo lets go of him. After a few minutes of having a quick breakfast, Ichigo looks at the clock on the kitchen wall and he needed to get a move on. Before asking again, Isshin asks "I know I asked you last night my son. But, are you absolutely sure taking your entrance exams in another town is alright?" he asks in concern.

Ichigo was quiet for a minute, but he replied "Yeah, I think heading to another part of Japan will help me prepare better for the exams this time." he failed on his first attempt trying to get into Toyko University. His mind was occupied on lots of things while first taking his exams and doing his duty of destroying hollows with Uryu from time to time. All of that took more time out of his studies than Ichigo thought and he failed the final exam grade.

Isshin, even when he's always a goofball twenty-four seven, even he could tell there was more to it than that. He already knew the real reason why Ichigo wanted to go. As his father, Isshin would respect Ichigo's wishes and support him. He put on his crazy face "Alright Ichigo, but don't forget to call and make sure to let us know what's happening."

Ichigo smile's and shakes his head "I will old man. But could you now tell me where the hell my case is now?" He asks getting to the point since time wasn't on his side.

Isshin grins and he point to the front door "You'll find your bag at the door with a little someone there."

Ichigo nods and wonders who it was. He gave his father a goodbye and makes his way to the door. When he comes to the door he was surprised to see who had his case bag in hands.

There stood Karin, one of Ichigo's younger twin sisters. She was a sixteen year old beauty and had her black hair tied up in a ponytail in her pajamas. She had a sad expression on her face while holding her brothers case in her hands. She didn't feel like letting go of it either, with her strong grip on the lace.

"Karin?" Ichigo says in a surprised voice. "I thought you were still asleep? And why did you take my suitcase bag? I know you don't want me to go after you and Yuzu throwing a fight last night." Ichigo says and he recalls how both of his sisters were upset when Ichigo told them he had to go to another part of Tokyo and to an apartment he rented near the exam building. The younger Kurosaki's didn't like their brother going and they tried to argue with him, but he didn't budge. Yuzu already knowing her brother had made up his mind, she hugged and cried of how much she's was going to miss him.

Karin was quiet and thought about last night too. While her sister was hugging Ichigo goodbye, she went upstairs to her room for the night, trying to hid tears of her own.

While she stood there at the front door, she didn't know what to say to her older brother. There were much she wanted to say of course, but it's hard to say goodbye to your older brother. So instead of saying words, she just drops the bag and rushes to her brother with a big hug. She didn't notice sad tears running down her face while she hugged him.

Ichigo was surprised by the action, but he returned the hug. He heard her muffling something from his shirt, but he already knew what she meant "I know Karin, I'll miss you too." This caused his sister to hug tighter. After a couple minutes of embrace she finally lets go and grabs Ichigo's suitcase and hands it over to him. "Sorry for taking your case Ichi-nee. It was the only thing I could think of to get you alone. You know how the old goat and Yuzu are." She says while her face was going red of embarrassment.

Ichigo knowing his sister well enough understood her actions and he places his hand on her head. "We sure do." With Ichigo and Karin have deadpan expressions on their faces. Ichigo looks at his watch again and realizes how he really needs to get going. "Time for me to go. While I'm gone, you're in charge". He says and Karin nods, knowing very well she also holds the common sense key in the family house.

He then runs outside and towards the street for the train station. While he runs out the door, he could hear Karin yelling out to him "Make sure you come back and visit when you get the chance Ichigo and be safe." He hears while continuing on running. Then he heard his father's voice behind him too "Ichigo! Don't forget to find me a fourth daughter and don't get to steamy with her either!"

Ichigo's face was volcano red of being both being embarrassed and being pissed off. His mood turned three-sixty when he heard a satisfying yell of pain, no doubt his sister was the cause of that. _'Thanks Karin, now I know the house is in good hands.'_ He thinks to himself proudly of his sisters actions and sees his father rocketing through the sky like a jet. While he ran through the streets and knowing he may not make it in time by normal means, he had tricks to get there in time while nobody noticed. After he noticed other souls weren't roaming the early morning streets, he built up a green lighting in his feet and moved faster than he usually did and he blitzed though the roads.

Lots of things had happened that night three years ago. One of them was Ichigo still retaining his Fullbringer powers. He couldn't go into full detail as to him making sure he didn't run into any cars and making sure to keep his footing as he hops on top of the lamp posts.

 _ **Few minutes later…**_

 **The Karakura Train Station**

Ichigo arrived with only ten minutes to spare. He didn't know how he did it with his heavy suitcase in hand, but he managed and he walks up the large steps. Normally for him lifting heavy things like a suitcase is no problem. However moving four miles at light speed with a heavy suitcase can be a bit tiring. Even working for Ikumi at the Unagiya store for the past few years still would have made him tired, just a little less.

While carrying his suitcase, Ichigo has a thought while irritatingly lifting the case "When I get a chance, I'm seriously trading this suitcase for a four wheeler one." He gets into the station and heads to the front desk. He sees the conductor shows him his ticket "Hello. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I have a ticket to Hinata city."

The conductor looks at his ticket for a moment to see if it was acceptable. When he made a quick check of and saw it was indeed acceptable, he gave Ichigo a thumbs up "Your ticket checks out and your train shall be arriving in a few minutes. I apologize for the wait; I had to make sure your ticket weren't forged."

Ichigo thanked the conductor and made his way to the waiting platform. While waiting, he noticed nobody was waiting to get on the same train as he was. 'This is kind of strange?' His thoughts were cut short when he felt someone tapping on his left shoulder. He turns around and he see's nobody behind him, "I could have sworn I felt that?" he says and shrugs his shoulders. He faces forward again, only to see Yoruichi's face close to his with a kissy face!

"What the hell?!" Ichigo shouts with a red face, almost falling into the rails.

Yoruichi grabs him by the wrist before he could "It's amazing how I can still mess with you Ichigo!" she says continuing to crackup. She was wearing her orange jacket with a black shirt and black pants, similar to her assassin outfit.

Ichigo grumbles after regaining his balance "I hate it when you do that."

Yoruichi still keeping her grin "What can I say? You just make it too easy." She says making Ichigo grumble more. "One of these days Ichigo, you will learn how fun it is to tease people and get a kick out of it too."

Ichigo closes his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief "If that were to happen, I would dye my hair purple like your hair."

Unknown to him, Yoruichi recorded that with a device in her jacket _'I'll hold you to that Ichigo_.'

After shaking his head Ichigo gets back on topic "Why are you here? Aside for literally teasing me to death?" he asks.

Out of nowhere, Yoruichi hands Ichigo a backpack that looked like it was fill to a stuffed degree "You left your backpack behind filled with your entrance exam books." She says

Ichigo just now realizing that he did indeed for get it almost caused him to face palm. He takes the bag and wore it on his back and thanks her "Thanks Yoruichi, I owe you one."

Then Yoruichi had a gleam in her eye. She decided to do one last trick and made a smooched face again "How about giving me a kissy kitty kiss?" She says almost making Ichigo fall off the platform again. "Since I came all this way for you my old student. I believe a reward should be given." She says.

Ichigo was resisting temptation big time, since Yoruichi looked pretty damn cute making that face. He pulled a quick one and kissed her forehead and turning around with a red face "There, satisfied?" he says with his arms crossed.

Seeing him making the expression she wanted was enough for Yoruichi "Sure am!" she says while giggling a bit. Then she decided to ask something "You know Ichigo, you can still talk to me and Kisuke about anything." She says in a worried voice.

Ichigo knowing how sharp her eyes are decided not to hide it "I know. And I'm glad I have you guys to talk to." He says with Yoruichi nodding with a smile. They didn't like to talk about what happened three years ago, but Ichigo tries to move on from that.

 **Ding-Ding!**

Then they heard a bell ringing and something big approaching. They both turned to the direction where the noise was coming from and it was the train Ichigo was waiting for. The train coming towards them from a short distant had the number five hundred and seventeen on the front, with two yellow elephants with three eyes facing each other? As the train pulls into the station, a loud speaker is heard "All aboard for Hinata city!"

The train doors opened when the train stopped for passengers and Ichigo was about to step in before he heard Yoruichi talking to herself "Haven't seen that in a while?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder "Haven't seen what?"

Yoruichi waved it off "It's nothing, just haven't seen some stuff in a long time." Then she gave Ichigo a pat on the back "You have fun and study hard at Hinata city okay Ichigo." She says and Ichigo nods with a small smile while he enters the train. When the train starts moving to its next destination, she almost forgot to tell ichigo something else too.

Ichigo sits on the train seat and he wonders what awaits him next. Then he hears one last yell form Yoruichi while the train pulls away "Ichigo, make sure to find a girlfriend and use some of what I taught you!"

He rolls his eyes and places his hand on his face "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

 _ **An hour and a half later…**_

 **Hinata City Train Station**

As the train pulls in for its destination, a fog surrounded the area? Ichigo walks out of the train with his backpack and suitcase with him. He looks around and it was kind of hard to with the fog. As he heads out of the station, from the fog he can see elderly men wearing pink kimonos looking up at him.

Ichigo couldn't make out what was happening in front of him. So he did the only thing he could think of to do. He waves his hand awkwardly, giving the elders a greeting "Yo?"

 **A.N.: I wanted to write stories for a long time and I had fun writing my very first chapter on my own! Let me know what you think of the chapter and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hello Again! I'm back with another chapter and I'm feeling awesome! I discovered that Love Hina is not very well known to others since it's an old anime. I asked other's if they knew it, but they told me that they either never heard of it or they were eventually planning to watch it.**

 **I want to thank Whackybiscuit for helping me set up my last chapter and how he answered my multiple questions of how I needed to set myself up for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Love Hina.**

 _Chapter 2: Very Odd Start_

 _ **Back to where we left off…..**_

 **Front of Hinata City Train station**

"Yo?" Ichigo waved his hand at the elders awkwardly. He didn't know where they even came from? They just appeared from the fog like they were either magicians or spirits.

The elderly men all wore similar outfits from what Ichigo could make out. They had blue robes with green sashes, along with them wearing pink kimonos with lettering he couldn't make out. The pink kimonos reminded Ichigo of Shusui's kimono and he canceled the thought.

Ichigo hears small bells ringing from somewhere and one of elderly men who was bold with a spot on the right side of his head spoke "It would seem the sunrise has giving this city a new color?" and the other elders nodded their heads.

Ichigo scowled not understanding what the elder just said, but he knew he had to get moving. He walks down from the station steps and walks by the elders "Excuse me, but I have to find my rented room, before the day ends." He says and makes his way around the elderly group and makes his way into the city of Hinata.

As the elder's watched Ichigo move on his way, another one of the elders who glasses with big lips spoke while rubbing his chin "The sunset boy seems to want to set a new."

Another elder in the group had short grey hair nodded towards the glasses elder and spoke next "When the sun rises a new, a new beginning shall shine."

All of the pinked robed elders nodded in agreement from the short haired elder's words as a fog suddenly engulfs them. When the fog cleared, the elders vanished as if they were never there.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

 **Hinata City**

Ichigo thought it would be a better idea to find the apartment he rented first, before looking for a job. He looks around and noticing not many people were out this morning. It was still early in the day and he continues through town. He needed to find the cheap apartment he bought, since he wouldn't have pay much while taking the entrance exams.

 **Ring Ring**

Ichigo hearing his phone go off reached into his pocket with his free hand and looked at the caller I.D., it was the phone number he called for the apartment he rented.

"Hello?" He listened on his phone and thought they were just making sure if he was going to be at the apartment room he rented, but however, that was not the case.

"What!" Ichigo roared.

The call was an apology. The apartment people he called before had made a mess up on the room rentals and his bought room was unavailable, due to someone already having the room.

After the apartment people explained the situation, they apologized again and Ichigo was very angry. They told him that they sent his rent money back home and should arrive in two days.

Ichigo hung up and almost yelled in frustration, but held it in.

"Great, that's just damn great." He grunted.

Now Ichigo had no place to stay and he needed to find a place in Hinata City before the sun goes down.

'Alright, now I have to find a new apartment in this haystack city. Problem is where do I start?' Ichigo wonders while putting his phone away and scratching the back of his head 'Maybe if I can find a hotel building, they might help me find another place to stay until I can find an apartment?'

"Study, Study, Study, Study, Study."

Ichigo's thoughts were stopped when he heard someone from behind him. He turns around and sees some guy with a backpack riding a mountain bike while coming towards his direction, while singing the same word? The biker had brown hair in a ponytail and he was wearing a red baseball cap.

Ichigo decided to carry on his way as he just spotted a hotel building he was just looking for a few blocks away. Before he could continue, he hears someone calling out to him for his attention from behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo turns around again and it was the same biker "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for the Hinata Bakery. Do you know where it is?" The biker asked

Ichigo shook his head "No I don't. You see, I'm actually not from here and I just arrived in town." He explained.

The biker snapped his fingers "O'well, that's a bummer. I'm actually not from here either and coincidently, I just came here too." He says with a big smile.

Ichigo being the helper he was decided to help the guy out.

"You know if you want you can come with me? I was heading towards that hotel building over there for some help. Maybe they can help you out too?" Ichigo says pointing to the building behind him.

The biker's smile somehow got bigger and gave a goofy reply while getting off his bike and he bowed "Thank you so very much!"

Now Ichigo was starting to regret his decision. The biker's goofy atmosphere almost reminded him of his own father Isshin. 'Damn it, just when I though I left the old man back home, he still haunts me.'

As the two walked on the side walk heading towards the hotel building, the biker introduced himself while he walking beside Ichigo "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He laughs a bit and he clears his throat "My name if Kintaro Oe. I'm twenty-five years old. I spend lots of my time doing odd jobs and living life to the fullest!" The biker now named Kintaro says with stars in his eyes.

Ichigo gave Kintaro his famous scowl "You didn't really have to say "everything" about yourself to someone you just meet you know?"

Kintaro paused for a moment and reached into his own backpack and pulls out a notebook and starts writing something in it, which made Ichigo a bit curious.

"What are you doing?"

Kintaro replied while still writing in his book "What you just said was very educational."

"Educational?"

"Yes educational! I travel around Japan seeking new knowledge and adventure. Wherever I and my trusty mountain bike go, it's always a new experience. Listening to your honest words was very informative!" Kintaro explained and looking towards Ichigo with a smirk.

Ichigo was cringing on the inside _'I just had to have a habit of attracting weird people wherever I go.'_

Ichigo took Kintaro looking at him as a sign for him introducing himself too. He sighed uncomfortably, but he regardless he humored the guy "Guess it's my turn?" he says rubbing the back of his head with his free right hand, while his other hand was carrying the suitcase. "My name is Ichigo and I'm twenty. I'm just trying to set myself up in this city before taking the entrence exams."

While Ichigo introduced himself, Kintaro wrote more in his notebook of everything he was saying and nodded. "May I ask which college you're trying out for?"

Ichigo really didn't want to talk more than he already was to someone he just meet. Deciding to tell this Kintaro guy would make their trip go by faster "Tokyo U. I'm planning to be a doctor, so I can help people."

Kintaro never losing his smile nodded again and wrote more in his book. After a few minutes he finished writing and closed the notebook and put it back in his backpack.

The two made it to the building and seeing a bike rail next to the hotel; Kintaro takes a bike chain from his backpack and binds his bike to the rail. Ichigo for some reason waited for him and the two went inside.

 _ **Later**_ **….Inside the Hinata Hotel Building**

Ichigo and Kintaro asked the front desk the questions they had and they got their answers. Kintaro was given the address of where the bakery was and it wasn't far away. As for Ichigo, he didn't have as much luck as Kintaro. Ichigo explained to the front desk about his apartment mess up story and the front desk told him from the computer, that there weren't many apartments available at the moment that had the price Ichigo was looking for. Instead he was given directions to a motel on the other side of town. He could stay for a while there, until an apartment at the right price could be found. Ichigo gave the front desk person his number and he was given the address for the motel.

 **Outside**

Walking out of the apartment building with a sigh, Ichigo now needed to find a bus stop to find the motel. He spotted one at the end of the sidewalk and headed towards it with his bags in toe.

As he headed for it he heard a familiar sound from a bike. Ichigo looked behind him and it was indeed Kintaro coming from behind him and stops next to him.

"Well, I'm heading towards the bakery. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime Ichigo?"

Ichigo thinks for a moment and shrugs "Sure, I'll drop by a bakery when I get a chance."

Kintaro smiles at his new pal and wave's goodbye. He proceeds to ride his bike through the roads and towards wherever the bakery was at, while he was singing the same song as before. "Study, Study, Study, Study, Study."

As he sees him ride off, Ichigo sighs of relief 'Finally, he's gone. Study boy is some ways alright, but I really don't need an Isshin clone to mess with my head.' He thinks to himself and shakes his head.

 _ **A bit later…..**_

The bus came by seven minutes later at the stop and Ichigo hops in. As he takes a seat in a two sitter seat he places his suitcase down next to him and places his backpack on the seat next two him. He looks out the window while resting his head on his hand and went over the short amount of time he's already been in the city. First there were these weird old men coming out of nowhere and spoke gibberish from what Ichigo can recall. Then there was Kintaro, who Ichigo was hoping to never run into again. He was already the weirdest guy Ichigo ran into so far, and he couldn't figure the guy out.

Then Ichigo pictures in his mind of how Kintaro was making that dumb claim that he was very grateful from Ichigo's "advice" and took his words to heart. Which Ichigo couldn't understand?

"Who takes those words to heart and just writes it down in his notebook like they were words from a sage or something?" Ichigo takes a deep breath and exhales "That Kintaro guy, may we never meet again."

While Ichigo was talking to himself, he didn't notice someone walking down the sidewalk holding groceries. The person carrying them was a brown eyed woman with short brown hair. She wore a dark green short sleeved shirt with the words Hinata Tea house on the front with short white pants.

She looked at the bus Ichigo was on coming her way from the road. For a moment out of curiosity, she wasn't paying mind to the passengers from the inside. She continued her walk towards a certain apartment with the grocery bags in her hands.

Around a half hour of riding the bus, Ichigo sees his stop from the address he was given from the hotel building. He asked the driver to stop and it stopped. He got up with his bags and gave the driver his tip and walks to the motel's parking lot and he sees a big sign in front of the lot.

" **Hinata Motel"**

The sign had two big purple flowers beside the wordings, with a big sun on top. The display made Ichigo wonder. For some reason lot of the places around town and the city had the name Hinata in their titles Ichigo wonders. 'Does every building in this city have Hinata in their titles?'

Ichigo walked into the owner's office with the door ringing. He looked around it was neatly cleaned with everything sparkling, though there were lots of grilled shrimp on the front desk. The sound of the door ringing brought the manager to the front desk. The owner was a buffed man with tanned skin and had a medium sized beard and short spiky brown hair. He wore a white tank top and his expression looked like he meant serious business. He had what looked like a claw mark scar on his right arm. From appearances, he almost looked like a captain from a pirate ship. The owner had a hard stare that he was giving Ichigo. And Ichigo wondered if this was the right place to stay for a while?

He didn't know what to say to the owner. Ichigo's seen way scary people of course, but he didn't want to cause problems when he just got into town.

He held out his hand to the owner "Hello. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I want to see if I can rent a room for a bit please?"

The owner was quiet for a moment, and then he suddenly grabs Ichigo's hand and shakes it "Welcome to the Hinata Motel, mister Kurosaki!" He speaks in a full energized voice and laughed.

Ichigo was now "really" wondering if this was the right place for him.

The owner lets go of Ichigo' hand "Sorry for the scare kid, in this motel, I only accept people who have iron spines,"

"Iron spines?"

The owner nods "My name is Javen Ishiyama, and I'm the owner of this motel. The hotel already informed me of your situation and until you find the apartment you want, welcome!"

Ichigo thanked Javen for now feeling welcomed to the motel. Honestly, Ichigo thought Javen was the most normal person he's meet so far in the city. The owner was loud sure, but compared to the early start of his day, he finally caught a bit of a breather. Javen was serious of running his motel and Ichigo respected that from how Javen keeped things in good order.

The owner Javen gave Ichigo his room key and told him he can pay rent tomorrow morning.

Ichigo's room number was two sixteen. When Ichigo went into the room, it was sparkling clean! The room was had two beds, a clean desk; the carpets were short which barley had any dirt or crumbs, an old TV with the large hump in the back. The windows didn't have any dust, fingerprints, and anything else it was crystal clean.

Ichigo closed the door behind him and set his bags next to the extra bed. Ichigo smelt something tropical and noticed there was a lite candle on the desk. It was probably a welcoming smell for new comers.

He checked the restroom and it was just as clean as the room. With it have sparkles, it had small showers and the toilet was made sure to be cleaned.

Ichigo nodded his head liking the room already he heads back to the beds and lies on the one bed next to the extra one and decides to take a nap. With all the mayhem he's been through this morning, he really needed it for a bit.

He puts his head on a pillow and before he slips into dreamland, he has one last though 'So far the first half of the day didn't go the way I wanted it to. Maybe when I find a job later things will get better?'

He gets comfortable and he was out like a light.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thank you everyone! The reviews empower me! Makes me more motivated for more chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Love Hina.**

 _Chapter 3: The Heat of Rejection and The Cool Find_

 **Karakura Town**

 **A few minutes later after Ichigo left for Hinata City…..**

After Yoruichi said her goodbyes to Ichigo she flashed stepped back to the Urahara shop. She heads for her room upstairs to undress and transform into her cat form. She still wasn't used to wearing cloths since she was still used to her cat form than human form.

She went back downstairs and towards the back of the shop. She found her old friend Kisuke sitting on the back porch looking at upcoming sunrise. She decided to join him and they both looked towards the sunrise.

Seeing the backyard of the shop, there were still some leftover party decorations and food leftover. In the middle of the yard, there were two wooden poles holding a big sign saying….

" **FAREWELL ICHIGO"**

She giggled a bit recalling how fun the party was.

After a few minutes of silence, kisuke spoke "So, Ichigo made it to his train okay?"

Yuroichi responded while scratching her cat ear "Yes, though, I was surprised you didn't come with me to see him off?" She says looking at him.

Kisuke took out his favorite fan from his pocket and unfolded it in front of his face while smiling "You know me, can't stay too far away from the shop."

She gave him a look the told the shop keeper that he couldn't hide the real reason.

Kisuke put his fan down and dropped his smile. He sighed "Ichigo needed a quite take off. So I thought if only you went, then maybe Ichigo wouldn't reminded too much of that day."

Nodding to what her old friend said as she looked back to the rising sunset. Since the Fullbringer incident, Ichigo was hurt pretty badly. Not physically of course, but his heart and feelings were twisted enough that left the hero swordsman scarred.

The shock from Tsukishima's mind games still affected Ichigo a bit.

Yoruichi remembered how it took some time during the years, but Ichigo got back onto his feet again.

The farewell party was great, but Ichigo was a little distant from his friends. He still gave them smiles and they talked about his plans of going to a city they haven't heard of before. Ichigo told them that he bought an apartment near the prep school where he would take his entrance exams. He also told them he was set for the early morning.

Keigo tried to give Ichigo a tearful man hug, but Ichigo refused and just settled for a good luck handshake.

Tatsuki wanted to tell Ichigo something, but since Keigo was all about making memories for his pals decided an outdoor karaoke. Ichigo somehow got dragged into a few songs, and from how he sang them, he was not a karaoke person.

Yuroichi giggled remembering how red Ichigo was after his turn was over and he wanted to hide in the shop from embarrassment while everybody laughed. Of course she teased him of how singing was not his forte.

Kisuke hearing his cat friend laughing asked, "Something funny you want to tell me?"

"Just remembering how funny it was our little sunrise was singing last night."

Kisuke taking his fan out again and puts it in front of his face again with a smug smile hiding behind it "And, I recorded the entire thing." He says laughing a bit himself while holding the video camera with his other hand.

"?!" Yuroichi looked to Kisuke surprised and had a very large grin impressive in her cat form "Really? Let me see it!" she says while trying to grab the camera.

 **Back with Ichigo later that day…**

Ichigo woke up the next morning and hadn't realized he slept through until the sun was coming down. He was half awake until he saw the time on the clock next to the bed.

He didn't intend to sleep that long at all, but since he couldn't reverse time like most people wished they could, he decided to head out to eat.

Ichigo thought Javen didn't have room service since it was a motel. He grabbed some of his things and headed out the door and locking it.

Before leaving he asked Javen if there was a place to eat nearby. Javen gave him the address and pointed out in a certain direction "You will find the Hinata Restaurant down there in fifteen minutes. When you see a red shack, take a right and when you see the city's rivers in that direction further down you're going towards, you've gone too far."

Ichigo thanked him and he made his way.

 **Sometime later…**

While walking towards the restaurant Ichigo thinks to himself ' _Damn, I wasn't supposed to fall asleep that long. I guess I should've set an alarm clock._ '

He still has thoughts while looking for the red shack. ' _Wait, what did Javen say it was called again? The Hinata Restaurant I think?_ ' Ichigo sighs and shakes his head ' _Again, are most of the places in this city called Hinata?_ '

He noticed the red shack from Javen's directions he was coming towards and proceeded. He pulled out the address from his pocket to make sure it was the right place. "Alright, it should be around here."

Ichigo looks around for a moment until he finally spots it. The sign of the restaurant wasn't hard to miss since it was literally called The Hinata Restaurant.

Before Ichigo walks in, he notices a window up above the restaurant. ' _The owner must live here?_ '

He walks inside and see's it' not a big place, but he wasn't picky at all and it meant he would get his meal faster.

Ichigo grabs a table and sits down looking at a menu which was on the table before he picked it up. There weren't many choices, but the menu served some decent choices he can work with.

The waiter comes over to Ichigo and spoke timidly. "Um, excuse me…..sir?"

Ichigo turns to the side and sees his waiter. The waiter was a small girl with blue hair and eyes wearing a pink dress.

When Ichigo faced her way, she was spoked. The waiter was intimidated by Ichigo's appearance and hid her face behind her serving tray.

She spoke stuttering "M-m-my n-name i-is S-S-Shinobu." she peeks her from the tray "A-and, I-I w-w-will be s-s-s-serving y-you t-tonight."

Ichigo didn't know why the girl now named Shinobu was shaking like she was. Oddly enough she reminded him of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he shrugged it off and told her what he wanted from the menu.

Shinobu still feeling a bit shaken from Ichigo wrote down his order and went towards the kitchen.

Ichigo guessed that Shinobu might have just started working here in the restaurant and might still be working out the shyness.

A few minutes later Ichigo's order came in and he dug in. After taking a bite, Ichigo noticed a sign on the front door. He didn't notice it while coming in, but looking at the language backwards through the reflection; it was a help wanted sign.

He asked Shinobu who was waiting to see if he needed anything else. While still hiding her face from the serving plate? "Excuse me, uh? Shinobu right?" he said catching Shinobu's attention.

She walks back towards Ichigo getting more and more nervous from his appearance while still holding the tray close to her. ' _What does he want? Is his food too cold? Or is it not to his liking?_ '

"If I could ask? Is there a job opening here?"

Shinobu was a bit surprised from Ichigo's question. Not from the job request, but how politely he spoke to her. She thought at first from his roughish look made him a delinquent. She put the tray down to actually look at him and still replied shyly "U-um yes there is."

Ichigo thought since he was looking for a job anyway, he could start here. "Then could I talk to the manager for a job application please?"

Before Shinobu could shake her head yes, someone came into the conversation. "No absolutely not."

Shinobu turned behind her to see her mother glaring at Ichigo.

"I am the manager and I will not accept a punk like you to work here." She says while holding Shinobu close to her.

Ichigo didn't like that look Shinobu's mother was giving him. He hated it when people just judged him for no reason before even knowing him or giving him a chance.

"Excuse me lady, but you don't even know me. So why the hell are you giving me a cold glare and not giving me a chance to work here?" He asks

Shinobu's mother replied in a cold tone "Do I really need to tell you? Your appearance alone tells me everything about you. The obvious way you dyed your hair like a hoodlum and the way that you scowl would not only frighten my little girl then she already is, but to the customers too. That is why I cannot hire you to work here."

Ichigo was raging on the inside. This woman just came out of nowhere and tells him all the things that aren't true at all. ' _What the hell do you know lady?!_ '

Having hearing enough of this, Ichigo slams his hands on the table and he took his leave without finishing his meal.

Before Ichigo made it to the front door, he hears the manager behind him "You need to pay for your food!"

Ichigo turned his head facing the manager "I think with how rude the manager has been, I don't think I do." He says and leaves.

 **Halfway back to the Motel…**

Sounds of a small rock could be heard echoing through the street and stomping can also heard on the road like a monster rampaging through. On his way back to Javens motel place, Ichigo was beyond furious and kicked the pebble down the road again ' _Who the hell did she think she was talking down to me like that?!_ ' he gritted his teeth and stopped for a moment realizing something. ' _Great, now I sound like Grimmjow.'_ He thought and looked at a cement wall next to him, picturing that lady on the it. "Dammit!" he roared and punched the wall with his right hand, which cracked on impact. Ichigo was surprised by force of his punch, but didn't want to stick around for others to see his handy work.

Continuing on his way Ichigo took some deep breaths to calm himself down. He just came to this city on the first day and almost lost it. The first part of the day was strange, but it was alright. The last half however, Ichigo's trip in the restaurant was what lit the fuse. He really didn't want what happened back there to ruin his fresh new start. Normally he was used to this whole judgmental thing when he looking for a job back home and came across Ikumi's work place. But no one like that woman ever called him out like that, which once again ticked him off. So he shook his head and tried to let the rage a bit more and moved forwards Javen's motel for the night.

 **The Next Morning…**

Ichigo got up bright an early to find a job, hopefully not like the other night. After he came back to the motel Javen saw Ichigo's sour expression and asked if the food wasn't agreeing with him. Ichigo sighed and explained what happened at the restaurant, and Javen wasn't pleased stomped towards his office.

Javen almost called someone for how the women treated a guest like that. Ichigo stopped him before he could dial the number in his office and said the lady wasn't worth it.

Javen was still a bit mad, but he would respect his guests wishes and let it go, for now.

Ichigo just hoped out off of a bus and went job searching. He pulled out a help wanted paper list from his pocket and he went with the search.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

Ichigo found a job at a small market for hire, but as soon Ichigo got in and asked for an application, it didn't go well.

He was kicked out of the market and Ichigo turned to face the people who owned it. "Why the hell can't I work here?!" he demands how they just threw him out with batting an eyelash. "I can lift heavy boxes and I can organize the items too." He says from experiences from working at Kisuke's for a while and thought he could work here.

The manager gave him a glare "It's because we don't take in orange haired punks, that's why!" he says and walks beck in his store.

Ichigo wanted to go back in there and let that man have it. However he kept his cool, not wanting to cause a scene in the store and prove the manager right. So, he just marked off the store opening on the list and left for another opening.

 _ **Later after that…**_

We see a fast-food restaurant with people leaving through the front door in a hurry. Ichigo working as a cashier was staring at the leaving crowd with a question mark above head wondering why they were just leaving when none of them even placing an order.

Ichigo heard someone clear their throat behind him, almost like someone wanted his focus on.

Turning around, Ichigo was beheld his new boss. A furious tall bearded man with lots of tick-marks on his forehead, not looking too pleased with Ichigo.

"You…cost…me…my…customers…" Ichigo boss said gritting through his teeth.

"Me?! All I did was about to place their order and they just looked at me and ran off." Ichigo said explaining.

His boss didn't want to hear it "Why do you think they did kid?" he said which left Ichigo silent, not knowing the reason why.

"It's because you keep scowling at them that's why!" The man yelled with his arms crossed.

"I wasn't scowling at them. This is how I always look!" Ichigo yelled himself, already knowing where this was heading.

"Well I don't believe you." He said and pointed out to the front door. "You're fired!"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. Then he just took of his work hat and name tag and left.

 _ **A little later that day…**_

We find Ichigo on a bench in a park with his shoulder's slumped and had a frustrated look on his face.

Next to him was a trash can, with the job list inside with all the jobs for hire marked off. A sign saying Ichigo couldn't find any job in the city.

Ichigo looks towards a cloudy sky and takes a deep breath. "Damn it, what's up with all these people in this city? More than most, a lot of jobs around here just shoot me down."

"It's always about how my hair color makes me look like a street punk this and how my scowling face is scaring away the customers that." He says.

Ichigo straightens up and when he felt a drop on his nose, signaling Ichigo it was just about to rain and he started running. ' _Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better.'_

The rain started to pick up and Ichigo spots a place under a large bridge he was running towards. He runs down the stone steps and takes cover.

He watched the heavy rain fall and waited for it to end. "I hope this isn't an all-day rain, like it matters anyway." Ichigo said depressed.

The wind started to pick up, which made Ichigo take a step back and he heard a crumbling noise. He looks down and saw he stepped on a piece of paper.

Ichigo took his foot off it and noticed that it was a help wanted paper.

Seeing hope for a job, Ichigo quickly picks it up and reads it. The paper was indeed an interview and it for a tea house. It also had a small map on it as well.

Ichigo grinned for the first time today; he didn't want to waste this chance while he had it.

Then suddenly and somehow, the rain suddenly stopped.

That got Ichigo curious of how it just became silent outside the bridge when it looked too heavy for it to stop just like that. He looks out and saw how the clouds were separating from each other and the sky was clearing up.

"Okay…? I guess it was a short rain?"

Ichigo walks up the same steps he ran down from and walks across the bridge.

The help wanted paper had a small map on it and Ichigo tried to follow it, but he couldn't, since he didn't know exactly where. The map didn't say much; just a small space of direction's leading to some hot spring district.

Ichigo saw some people walking across the bridge and asked if they knew the directions on the paper. They pointed towards the other side of the bridge and told Ichigo that he would find where he was going by following the signs there. Ichigo thanked them for the directions and walked across the bridge.

When Ichigo arrived at the hot spring district, he was greeted by stores selling spring items and people wearing bath robes with smiles on their faces.

' _Guess this place is alright.'_ Ichigo thought while imagining himself in a hot spring too.

He proceeded through the streets of both following the map and the signs he was walking across.

 _ **A short trip later…**_

It didn't take long for Ichigo to find his way around and finding his destination. When he came across a stairway, Ichigo takes one more look at the small map and looks at the stairs "Alright, the map says it's up those steps." He says while starring at the stone steps leading up the hill.

Before he was about to walk up the steps, someone's voice called out to him. "Are you looking for a job?"

Ichigo turns towards the voice and sees a young women walking towards him. She had short brown hair and had a detached expression with her arms crossed.

Ichigo seeing the Hinata Teahouse logo on the woman's green unifrom already gave him the memo of who he was talking to.

"Are you the manager of the teahouse?" Ichigo asked.

The woman nods "Yes I am. My name is Haruka Urashima. It's nice to meet you..."

Ichigo seeing this introduced himself too. "It's Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **A.N. Well everyone, what do you think? Ichigo meets Shinobu and is now meeting Haruka is new boss. Let me know if the chapter was good or bad and I will see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey guys! Long time no see for another chapter right? Sorry I've been gone for awhile, but here I am and hope I can make more awesome chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Love Hina.**

 _Chapter 4: New beginnings in a Tea Café_

Walking up the stone steps behind Haruka, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if this was too good to be true. Everywhere he went in this crazy city, looking for a simple job was full of judgmental people. He was staring to think there wasn't a single place where he could find one. But this young woman didn't give him the same look like the others in the city, so that was a good start. _'Maybe I actually found a job without the craz-'_

Ichigo had to stop mentally at the thought. Even though he didn't say it out loud, he doesn't want to take chances that something random might happen. It's a pattern Ichigo's very familiar with. Everything's always calm before storm back at his hometown. Something unexplainable happens, someone he has a connection with gets kidnapped, and all hell breaks loose while rescuing them.

He's having noun of that here. He just came to this city to have an all new start and he's not going let anyone ruin it.

Following Haruka, Ichigo noticed a large building coming into view up the hill and wondered if this was the tea house. It was extremely big to say the least. It looked like it had three floors and had a nice appearance in opinion.

 _'This is the tea house?! They should rename it the tea house mansion!'_ Ichigo thought wide eyed.

Before Ichigo could ask Haruka with help carrying the bags in her hands like a gentleman should and make a good first impression, she turned to the left side of the building and walked around it.

Confused, Ichigo asked. "Isn't that the tea house? It says Hinata on the front door?" he says while seeing the word Hinata on a sign by the door, but he couldn't see the other lettering's next to it being far away for him to see clearly.

The tea owner stopped and turned to Ichigo, "It's not the tea house. This is an apartment building run by my grandmother."

Ichigo nodded and asked another question. "Alright, but I have another question I've been wondering about. Why is everywhere I go to in the city have Hinata in their names?" Haruka was surprised by the question as she listened to Ichigo. "I know this called Hinata City, but why does almost every building have the same name?"

Haruka was silent and thought of it for a moment. After a small silence, Haruka answered his question. "To be honest...I'm not sure myself." The reply almost made Ichigo trip. "I've asked the same question before too, but I didn't get a clear answer." she shrugged.

Ichigo sighed while rubbing his neck. "Doesn't matter I guess. But anyway if that's not the tea house, is it somewhere close from here?" he says while pointing his thumb at the apartments.

"Yes it is." Haruka nodded, "It right next to the apartments actually. Follow me and I'll show you." she says turning around while carrying her shopping bags. Ichigo almost forgot to ask her while he was asking some questions.

"Here, let me help you with the bags." Ichigo asks while walking to her side.

Haruka almost raised a brow. She was grateful for him trying helping her of course, but she thought it was no big deal. "You really don't have to. These bags aren't heavy, so I can manage."

"I know, but I'm just not the kind of guy who lets someone do all the work. You can carry the bags no problem yeah, but I thought I'd help out regardless." he says with conviction in his eyes.

His response almost made Haruka smile a bit. For a second, she thought he was just trying to score points of getting the job. It's happened before and why the Hinata Tea café needed to hire another person.

The last few people who answered her help wanted papers...didn't meet her expectations. One was only wanting the job to get closer to her and other things. When the person got too close, she used her family style in self-defense and the police arrested him. The next person afterwards didn't help much either. It was a young college girl who spent most of her time making calls with her friends on the Café phone than doing her job, so Haruka fired her. The last one she hired was a young surfer and he almost set her off. She caught him trying to get into the cashier for extra money...which of course lead him to not only being fired, but also thrown into the slammer for theft.

But seeing the look in Ichigo's eye's told her he might be different than them. But she needed to know him a bit better before she can place her complete trust in him.

Sighing, Haruka shrugged her shoulders and gave Ichigo the bags from her hands. "Alright, but be careful there heavy."

When Ichigo grabbed the bags from her...he almost dropped them. It's not because he was clumsy holding them, it's that they were extremely heavy!

Struggling a bit, Ichigo got a good grip on them. Though he couldn't believe how Haruka could lift these things and walking off like it's no big deal?!

Once again following his new, well unofficial boss to the tea house. Ichigo saw the café and he had to admit that the tea house looked alright. It had two separate shacks with the larger one was up the small hill and the other one was a smaller next to it. Looking back at the large apartment, it was strange how a small tea house and a massive apartment building could all fit on one small hill.

Ichigo shook his head. Thinking again, he's not one to talk about how things he thought impossible could fit in small places. Looking back to how Kisuke could fit a training ground that looked like could go for miles underground in his small candy shop. The orange-haired teen kept wondering how the shopkeeper pulled that off, but considering he used to be a massive big-shot captain scientist in the Soul Society, he really shouldn't be all that surprised.

Walking up the stone steps and into the large shack of the tea house with Haruka, Ichigo noticed a small elderly women drinking a small of cup tea without care in the world.

 _'Elders, they really have it easy here.'_ Ichigo thinks back to those elderly men he came across back at the train station.

"I'm back, Granny Hina." Haruka greeted her grandmother while checking her pockets for something.

The said granny looked towards Haruka's direction and noticed a young man holding the grocery bags.

"Well, hello young man. Who might you be? Granny Hina asked.

Ichigo set the bags down without difficult and introduced himself. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I was planning to see if i could work he-"

"He's already got the job Granny Hina. He'll be working here starting today." Haruka interrupted pointing back at Ichigo with her thumb with one hand and with a lit cigarette in her other hand with a cool expression.

The orange-haired teen looked at his now sudden boss with wide eyes. _'Wait...what the hell? I didn't even get to say anything! What happened to signing an application or I need to see your skills before hire?'_

Granny Hina was just as surprised as Ichigo, but she didn't show it. She took another sip of her tea and back to the young boy. "I see. Well then...congratulations! Welcome to the Hinata café." she says with a thumbs up.

This almost made Ichigo fall over. He was really lost here. How can Haruka...well his new said boss and the elderly women who he guessed was Haruka's grandmother, just excepted him just like that. As much he wanted this job, he needed answers before anything else random happened.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Ichigo says crossed arms as a sigh to hold it, "Not that I mind having the job, but can we pause for a minute." He looked back to Haruka who just breathed out smoke from her cigarette. "Why are you just suddenly letting me work here? It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything. It's just taking in a random stranger without at least signing an application paper doesn't really sit right here." Then he pointed at his appearance, or specifically his face. "You may not know this, but I've been fired left and right in this city because of how I look." he knew he was losing his chances by telling Haruka his past job experiences in the city, but he really needed a clear answer.

Haruka stared at Ichigo for a few seconds before replying in her usual cool expression. "First of all, I don't care about your past jobs or your appearance. Your actions for helping me with the bags spoke a bit of your character. And the look in your eyes of how you take things seriously made an impression." She put her cigarette in an ashtray and continued speaking. "Also I'm glad you're not just taking the job without question or accepting it. In my line of work, I want people with good judgement skills and not simply taking something that looks good and act like it's no problem."

She walks to the same table where her grandmother was and sat next to her. Haruka motioned for Ichigo to sit across from her on the same table and that's what the young teen did. Ichigo gets comfortable while Haruka continued. "The last people I hired however, didn't really turn out great. I discovered they weren't truthful on their applications when they said they were hard workers, but they really weren't and I fired them. I wanted to try a new approach and see if I could hire someone more honest and actually works hard. Then you came out of nowhere and helped me out with the bags and I decided didn't have to." She grabbed a folded paper and handed it to Ichigo. "You are right about signing an application. This is one I just happen to have with me. We can go over the things the cafe has to offer before you sign for the job here, if you're interested?"

Ichigo nodded. From Haruka's explanation, he obviously guessed the last ones to work here must have been pretty bad. Though he was glad his unofficial boss didn't give him the same looks or treatment like the other places did since he got in town. He could obviously tell Haruka was very sharp on doing things right. Ichigo had to admit, this place might be exactly what he was looking. If he worked with someone like her, then he might be able to go somewhere in this crazy city.

The café didn't look bad at all and it had a nice and calm atmosphere. Where else in the city could he possibly find that would have this kind of feeling? He didn't understand why, but maybe this place can actually work out for him.

Seeing the hard thinking on the young teens face, Haruka started thinking he might not want to work here. "If the Teahouse café is not what you want to work in, then I could call a few friends to see if they could-"

"I'll take the job!" The orange teen suddenly says.

The teen's reply caught the young women by surprise. Her grandmother was also caught surprised too by his response and almost dropped her tea.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. But I think this place might be what I was looking for." Ichigo says and shows a small smile. "It's nice here and I might like it here."

Blinking at Ichigo's response, Haruka let out a small chuckle. "Well if this is where you want to work? You're hired."

"Thanks. You won't regret this." He shakes hands with his now new official boss. All Ichigo can hope for is this job will last much longer than the ones before.

Haruka returned his smile with hers. She also hoped he will be better than her past so-called workers. Somewhere inside her told her that this young man will be more trustworthy. All she can do now is see what he can do and go from there.

Grandma Hina looked back and forth between her granddaughter and Ichigo in amazement. She hasn't seen her little Haruka excited for someone so quickly. She knew her granddaughter was sharp in decision making and it took a bit longer before she places trust in people. She knew the last people who worked for Haruka weren't great and they betrayed her trust. A reason why it took a while before Haruka puts her absolute trust new people.

' _But this young man is very different.'_ The elderly Urashima thought while looking closely to the boy. She welcomed him right away was because her little Haruka might have found someone to work for a bit.

However, the elder saw the seriousness in the young man's eyes and it told her that her granddaughter can put her trust in him. It was an odd feeling, truly. But since her little Haruka was alright with him, then she will assume so too.

Putting her tea cup down Grandma Hina put her hand up to Ichigo with a smile. "Welcome, Mr. Kurosaki."

The orange-haired young-man shook it and returned the smile, "Thank you."

While shaking hands, someone came into the tea house. "Granny Hina! Have you seen Haruka around?"

Everyone turned to the new voice. The person who came in and spoke was teenage girl with long brown hair with what looked a couple of long haired-antenna's sticking out of her head. She wore a yellow-sweatshirt with a red skirt. She saw Ichigo shaking hands with Granny Hina and gave him a small glare. "Who's this?"

Ichigo for some odd reason already had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this girl.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Hinata Bakery..._**

"Thank you very much! I promise to work hard and study hard, sir." The biker from before named Kintaro Oe got the job he was looking for. He bowed in appreciation to the head baker while the others in the kitchen stepped out to see the commotion.

"Take it easy there Mr. Oe. I like your spirit and attitude, but my bakery takes only those who know how to make good bread and desserts down to the letter. And I mean those who know how to bring in the dough in both ways. Are you ready to make some good pastry for this bakery?" The Chef said with burning eyes showing his passion for cooking.

The other chefs and workers sweat-dropped at their boss. They loved their boss, but he always gets carried away when it comes to bread. They though he might have scared off the new recruit again, but they surprised.

"Yes! I will become worthy of the bread. I will become worthy of the knowledge of the deserts. Please educate me on your world of pastry!" Kintaro claims with lightening burning in his eyes.

The other chefs in the kitchen almost tripped from his reply. What kind of man was going to be working with them?!

The head chef nodded in pride. "Then as of today my boy, you're hired." He places the chef's hat on Kintaro's head and shows him around the bakery.

 ** _Elsewhere in Japan..._**

Inside a house and in a room, a young man was at his desk reading a study book. He had short brown hair with glasses with a determination in his eyes. He mutters to himself while studying. "I will do better in the practice exams. This time I will get into Tokyo University this year." He looks out the window and see's the open blue sky. "I, Keitaro Urashima. Will vow to get into Tokyo U and meet the girl I made the promise to. I swear I will."

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.: Hey! Here's chapter four. Not only is Ichigo making his place in Hinata, but Kintaro too. I loved Golden Boy, so why not add him in the fun, right? Keitaro is also coming into play, let's see how he does when he meets our favorite protector next chapter.**

 **I also wanted my readers to know that I'm going to do some rewrites on my past three chapters of this story soon to make it better to understand.**

 **My next plan on the list is making an all new story with Bleach/** **Overlord. After watching the anime and reading the light novels, I was really hooked!**

 **Catch you later.**


End file.
